(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to snow blowers. After snow falls it is desirable to remove the snow from paths. As used herein the term xe2x80x9cpathsxe2x80x9d would normally include sidewalks and pedestrian paths as well as drive ways and in some cases roadways. Occasionally, the xe2x80x9cpathsxe2x80x9d for cleaning the snow away will include parking lots and other areas. However, in each instance of clearing an area the snow blower will usually clean adjacent paths within the area.
The majority of snow blowers are powered by internal combustion engines although some may be powered by electric motors. In typical operation a scrapper lifts the snow into a housing where augers move the snow to a fan which then blows the snow out of a chute.
Larger snow blowers are mounted upon wheeled vehicles. A driver is seated on the vehicle to which the snow blower is attached either permanently or as a unit to a multipurpose mobile vehicle. Snow blower operators and repairmen have ordinary skill in this art.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In some snow blowers, Gerbrandt U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,585 for example, the fan is attached to the auger so that the fan rotates at the same speed as the auger.
In other snow blowers, Gogan U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,730 for example, the fans are mounted at right angles to the augers.
(1) Progressive Contribution to the Art
A snow blower according to this invention moves the snow by an auger at right angles to the travel of the snow blower. The snow is moved to one end of the auger, where a fan catches the snow and blows it through a chute. The fan axis is co-axial with the auger axis. The fan rotates over five (5) times the speed of the auger. This is achieved by mounting a fan upon a shaft which extends though a hollow tube upon which the auger is attached. By this construction, the auger delivers the snow to the fan through an open passageway. There are no supports for the fan shaft between the auger and the fan. Therefore, it is not necessary to change the direction of the snow or to move the snow through supports between for the rotating shafts.
This blower is designed to be carried on the front of an all terrain vehicle. The design make it possible to have the entire snow blower unit very close to the front of the vehicle, therefore there is less weight upon the front wheels of the vehicle.
The total weight of the blower and the vehicle is better distributed to the vehicle wheels. This results in better steering and traction.
(2) Objects of this Invention
An object of this invention is to remove snow from a path.
Another object of this invention is to remove snow from a path using a small vehicle with a compact snow blower.
Further objects are to achieve the above with devices that are sturdy, compact, durable, lightweight, simple, safe, efficient, versatile, ecologically compatible, energy conserving, low maintenance and reliable, yet inexpensive and easy to manufacture, install, operate, and maintain.
Other objects are to achieve the above with a method that is rapid, versatile, ecologically compatible, energy conserving, efficient, and inexpensive, and does not require highly skilled people to install, operate, and maintain.
The specific nature of the invention, as well as other objects, uses, and advantages thereof, will clearly appear from the following description and from the accompanying drawings, the different views of which are not necessarily scale drawings.